


Reward

by enbycupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gentle Facefucking, Multi, Trans Anakin Skywalker, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trans Padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Anakin's been a good boy, and so he gets to have his reward. His reward? A nice mouthfuck.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Some reward facefucking bc _yes._ This is mostly focused on Anakin/Padmé because Obi-Wan is watching, but he's definitely there. There's also the use of slut, but it's fond not degrading.

Licking his lips as Obi-Wan stretches Padmé’s strapless to pull the head through her stays-hard, Anakin adjusts on his kneeling pad. He wiggles, body ready for his wife’s touch, and lets a whine form in his throat. It’s almost time for his reward. As soon as Padmé’s ready, he’s going to get what he’s earned. Fingers curling, Anakin closes his eyes. His heart is happily pounding, his body vibrating, already soaking wet. He’s been such a good boy, and he’s getting what he deserves.

Laughter rich as honey fills the air around him. It’s Obi-Wan’s, and soon his hand cards through Anakin’s hair, catching on the knots. Gently, ever so gently, his fingers are disentangled before caressing the shell of his ear. “Excited, dear one?”

“ _Yes._ ”

The ghost of Obi-Wan’s touch leaves him. Padmé’s soft fingers take his place, pulling hair up into a high nerf tail. “Then open up, my love. You’ve been such a good boy for us, Ani.”

Moan tumbling from his lips, unable to be helped, Anakin nods as he keeps his mouth open. Padmé’s grip tightens. In the background, a soft gasp from Obi-Wan. He’s naked, legs spread wide with a hand coming to his cock. It’s a sight Anakin has seen enough times to know, doesn’t need to open his eyes and turn to check. His lover’s reward is watching.

Padmé’s pushes his head forward. Anakin eagerly follows where she leads, hands searching for his wife’s thighs in front of him. They settle as the head of Padmé’s strapless bums along his bottom lip. Tilting down to take it into his mouth, a little sigh slips into the air. Padmé’s fingers momentarily tighten in his hair. Suckling, Anakin opens his eyes. His wife smiles at him when he catches her eyes, one hand coming from his hair to caress his cheek.

“Such a pretty mouth, Ani. Such a good boy for us.” Her hips slide forward, strapless pushing further into his mouth. “Our pretty slut, always wanting something in his gorgeous mouth.”

Whining, Anakin nods. Padmé’s hand trails down to cup his jaw. Her touch feels like fire along his skin, fingertips little sparks where they press into him. The grip in his hair adjusts. Then Padmé is sliding along his tongue. She’s warm in his mouth, a blessing stimulating his senses. He’s earned this. He just gets to bask in her attention, in the reward she’s bestowing on him.

He’s been a good boy for her.

Swallowing, breath not hard yet to reach his lungs, Anakin lets his eyes close. Praise blankets him with the action. _Padmé’s beautiful slut, her good boy, such a pretty sight for Obi-Wan, doing such a good job, a beautiful baby boy_. Padmé holds herself longer in his mouth each time she slides between his lips, a little bit deeper each move of her graceful hips. Her hands bracket his face just for her, keeping him upright, keeping him right where she wants him.

Anakin moans as Padmé reaches the back of his mouth, the beginnings of his throat. She can’t go any further like Obi-Wan enjoys, herself not as long as him. Instead, she will stay just in his mouth giving him a nice and slow and drawn out fuck. Breathing through his nose, Anakin curls his fingers. His lips are deliciously stretched out around his wife, and he can feel the build up of his gag. Squeezing his eyes, Anakin fights it as long as he can.

Pulling her hips back once Anakin starts, her fingers rub against his cheek. Anakin quickly sucks in air before wrapping his lips back around Padmé’s strapless, causing a moan from Obi-Wan. Warmth spreading in his gut at the reminder that he’s on display, at how Obi-Wan gets off on how eagerly Anakin’ll suck, he whines in his throat.

“That’s right, Ani,” Padmé says, hips pushing forward. “Such a good slut for us, gagging for me.”

Moaning, Anakin quickly does just that as Padmé keeps moving her hips instead of stilling. He fights to regulate his breathing, doesn’t want Padmé to pull out again so soon. He can feel her pride that he’s taking what she’s giving him. Her pace is leisurely, like when Anakin makes love to her on lazy mornings. It sends pleasure coiling through his body, makes him drool around her. Makes him drip onto the floor he’s so turned on.

Padmé’s hand in his hair lets the strands go. She flattens her palm against his skull, and Anakin happily lets her hold him against her. She minutely rolls her hips, her overwhelming all his senses. She’s in front of him, over him, on him, in him. Struggling to keep in control, Anakin digs his fingers into her thighs, drawing forth a surprised gasp from Padmé and a murmured “ _fuck_ ” from Obi-Wan.

Anakin chokes on his gag, and Padmé releases his head and slips from between his lips. Her hand pets his head, fingers reassuring as he catches his breath. He staying just heaving for breath for a moment, the start of tears forming in his eyes, his chest expanding and expanding as he sucks in air. Looking up at his wife, Anakin uncurls his fingers. Padmé smiles at him, eyes full of love.

“How you doing, Ani?”

“More, please.”

“Of course, my love. We’ll go as long as you want.” She grips his hair again. “Give our Obi-Wan a nice show.”

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin moan at the statement, Anakin also letting his mouth drop open. Padmé lines herself back up before slowly pushing between his lips. Anakin welcomes her strapless once again, face wet from his drool and floor wet from his arousal. He lets himself start to rock his hips to get a little physical stimulation; Padmé curses in Naboo above him, and in the background Anakin can hear the soft sounds of Obi-Wan’s jerking off picking up.

“Oh, Ani, my pretty slut. You’re such a lovely boy.”

Whining, Anakin tries to open his mouth even wider. Padmé slides slowly deeper into his mouth before pulling out, a look Obi-Wan’s way before she keeps going, setting a pace. It sends surges of arousal to shoot through Anakin’s body. He grips tight to his wife’s thighs as the pleasure courses through him, as he takes what she’s giving him. Her hand on his face suggests that he should tilt his face, and he listens.

The new angle has him gagging faster like Obi-Wan enjoys. Knowing that, Anakin whimpers around Padmé. He needs to touch himself like his life depends on it, he throbs with the need. Struggling with his breathing, Anakin opens his eyes to find his wife’s. Her thumb gently rubs his cheek before she settles as deep as she can in his mouth. All he can feel is her, how full his mouth is, how his throat tickles. Padmé whispers praises above him, blanketing and grounding him.

When he backs his head so Padmé pulls out, Anakin heaves. His fingers are tight on her thighs, and the tears that were forming are starting to escape. “Please, please,” a deep breath, “I need–”

“Oh, Ani,” Padmé interrupts. “Of course you can touch yourself, my love. This is your reward.”

Obi-Wan adds, “And I’d very much like to watch you, dear one.”

Whimpering, flushed, Anakin quickly brings his hand down to rub his dick. The immediately pleasure ripples throughout his body, and he sags, moans falling from his lips. Padmé’s fingers are still ever so soft on his face. Mouth hanging, body vibrating, Anakin surges forward to capture his wife between his lips again. Padmé groans above him, Obi-Wan letting out a hiss. His cock is likely red, one of his hands fondling his balls while the other is wrapped tightly around his shaft.

Swallowing around Padmé’s strapless, Anakin spreads his fingers to push his dick between his forefinger and middle. Fucking between them, the first thrust makes him groan and then choke on Padmé. A snort falls into the air as he’s quickly pushed off, and Padmé quickly admonishes Obi-Wan while stroking Anakin face.

“You okay, Ani?”

Nodding, Anakin sucks in a few breathes. He then drops his mouth open. Padmé’s strapless is spit slick as it’s rubbed over his bruising lips, warm against his cheek as it’s thrust against his face.

“Such an eager slut for me, Ani.” She lines herself up. “Such a good boy.”

Anakin squeezes himself as Padmé slides back between his lips. She stretches his mouth so good, lips forced open around her and tongue near useless. Whining, Anakin lets his eyes close and his wife take his mouth. Padmé slides in deep before pulling out, back in deep. In towards the back of his throat, out before the urge to gag overwhelms. Back in, out, in fast. Her hands hold him against her, strapless itching the back of his throat.

Out of his control, his hand quickly jerks himself. The gag is forming, Padmé all he can take in. Her gentle praises blanket him once again, Padmé in his ears, in his mind, in his mouth, in his soul. Whimpering, Anakin lets himself choke on her as he keeps rubbing himself off.

His perseverance is rewarded with more Naboo cursing, Padmé rolling her hips forward against his face as he continues to gag around her. Her hands are tight on his head, keeping him from trying to bury even further into her but reassuring. She pulls out slightly before sliding herself right back by his throat, and Anakin can’t breathe. There’s nothing but Padmé and his pleasure. Nothing but the light headedness of too much sensation. Gagging, Anakin squeezes himself tight and comes.

Strapless slipping from his mouth, Anakin heaves and spits up his excess drool and heaves. Warm hands rub his shoulders before moving to wipe at his face.

“What a mess I’ve made you. Did you enjoy yourself, Ani?” Padmé waits for his nod before continuing. “That’s good, Ani. You did such a good job for me.”

Preening, Anakin looks up at his wife and smiles. “A good boy?”

“The best boy. My favorite little slut.” She leans down to kiss him. “Do you want me to clean your face before I get off with Obi-Wan or after?”

“After. He can use me, too?”

Padmé lets out a giggle at his eagerness as another “ _fuck_ ” escapes Obi-Wan. “Insatiable.”


End file.
